9:00 On A Wednesday Morning
by libraluvr
Summary: Sam had suggested the time and day, and Danny had agreed wholeheartedly. Because only those who really, truly loved them would make the effort to attend.


9:00 on a Wednesday morning.

Sam had suggested the time and day, and Danny had agreed wholeheartedly. Because Sam loved breakfast foods the most. Because even when he hadn't gotten enough sleep, Danny loved mornings. Because only those who really, truly loved them would make the effort to attend.

Sam glanced at the delicate silver watch on her wrist. It had been a birthday present from Danny; he knew how practical she was and always made an effort to give her presents she would use. 8:55.

Sam stood and looked at reflection in the room's full length mirror. She wore a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; the empire waist hugged her curves perfectly, the simple skirt falling gracefully from her hips. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, trailing down past her shoulder blades, almost hiding the dress's laced up back. A simple lavender-colored flower hair clip kept her bangs out of her face. She wouldn't have minded if her hair had been straightened and in its usual half ponytail, but Danny often told her how much he loved the natural waves she had when she left her hair alone, especially when it was down. As Sam studied her reflection she once again wondered what Danny's expression would be like when he saw her, simultaneously reminding herself that this would be the last time she would wear nothing but white for hours.

She watched in the mirror as the door opened and her father walked through. She glanced at her watch again as she turned to face him. 8:57.

Smiling, she asked, "Ready, Daddy?"

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "You look beautiful," he replied. Sam raised an eyebrow to let him know she was aware he was avoiding the question. Her father, Jeremy, sighed before saying, "No. I'm not ready. Then again I'll never be ready for this, so I guess I should say I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Sam favored her father with another smile. "I'll always be your daughter, Dad," she informed him.

Jeremy smirked. "Most daughters would say they'd always be my little girl," he said.

"I was never very good at being a little girl, was I?" she asked chuckling, "Or at being like most daughters."

"No," Jeremy said shaking his head, "But I would never have you any other way." He held out his arm and as Sam took it, he averted his gaze, hoping she wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. After all, he'd already given Danny his blessing. He couldn't take it back now.

They walked quietly to the doors of that led into the church, not just one of its side rooms. Sam looked over Valerie, Jazz, and Danielle; all of them were beautiful. The lavender dresses fit them each perfectly, with ice blue ribbons cinching their waists in a becoming manner. The two women she'd come to think of as sisters, and the young girl she'd come to think of as a daughter smiled excitedly at her. She knew the smile she gave back came off as more nervous than anything.

"You'll do fine," the girls chorused. This time Sam's smile, though smaller, was much more relaxed.

She turned to look at the boys, Tucker, Nathan, and Aiden; they all looked very handsome in their tuxes, their ice blue bowties matching the girls' ribbons perfectly.

Tucker was walking with Jazz as he'd asked her out at the graduation party held in his, Sam, and Danny's honor. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly considering the amount of time they'd spent together helping Danny, she said yes. They'd been together for four years and were still going strong. Sam knew that Jazz would probably be in her position very soon.

Nathan was walking with Valerie as they'd starting dating about a year and a half ago. After much persistence, he'd finally gotten Valerie to agree to a date with him. It turned out to be one of the best things she ever did; Valerie and Nathan had a lot more in common than she'd originally thought, including that he didn't shy away from ghosts, though he did constantly indulge in hero worship when it came to their halfa. His reaction had been very amusing when they'd revealed Danny's secret to him, almost as amusing as Valerie's.

Aiden was walking with Danielle. During Danny and Sam's college years, they'd tracked her down and taken her in. When she'd started going to public school, she and Aiden had immediately become best friends. Though she felt bad about constantly lying to him, Danielle never had any intention of telling him her secret. However ghost rarely had any sympathy for her desire to keep her identity a secret and one had attacked them. She'd had no choice but to transform in front of him. Surprisingly, after a thorough explanation, Aiden had been completely accepting and the pair had become a couple about three months later.

Sam took her lilac and lavender bouquet from Jazz and they lined up in the correct order: Valerie and Nathan first, Jazz and Tucker second, Danielle and Aiden third, and Sam and Jeremy last. Sam glanced at her watch just in time to see the second hand move to the center of the twelve. 9:00.

Music started playing and the church doors opened. Sam waited patiently until it was her turn, until, finally, she could see Danny at the end, waiting for her. In an instant all her patience was gone. She wanted nothing more than to be right next to him, but her father's steady pace slowed her down.

As Danny watched Sam walk towards him, he lost all ability to form a coherent thought; he could only feel. He felt awe at her beauty, pride that she would soon be his, happiness that she was willing to be his, excitement at this new turning point in their lives and relationship, and a desperate, soul-deep need to never be anywhere but with her.

Danny remembered being in his own room, staring in his mirror, adjusting his ice blue bowtie. Tucker had come up and slapped him on the back.

"Nervous, man?" he'd asked.

"Oh, yeah," Danny had replied shakily.

"Don't worry, dude. As soon as you see her walking towards you, you won't be able to see or think of anything but her," he'd said.

"You sound pretty sure," Danny had said.

"Well, yeah. It's only what happens _every_ time you see her walking towards you," Tucker had said laughing. He'd moved away before Danny could smack him.

But now, watching Sam walk towards him, Danny realized that Tucker's words true; not that he was complaining. Sam's dress was beautiful, as was her hair, but it was her face his eyes were glued to. Her makeup was simple; she only wore her usual violet lipstick with some mascara, eyeliner, and lavender eye shadow. As she gave him the smile she reserved especially for him, he was helpless to do anything but stare.

When Sam and her father reached him, after Sam had given her bouquet to Danielle, Jeremy placed Sam's hand in Danny's. It was simply an affirmation of the blessing he'd already given, but Danny gave him a thankful smile nonetheless.

They turned to each other, linking the fingers of both hands, connected. When they were given permission, they spoke their personal pledges.

"Sam," Danny started, "I've loved you since the first moment we met, and I've been _in_ love with you since not very long after that. It took me a while to actually realize my feelings, but you never gave up on me. You stood by me during the worst of times and now I'm promising to do the same for you. You are the smartest, funniest, most sarcastic, stubborn, beautiful, protective, caring girl I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, making you happy. I'm head-over-heels in love with you Sam, and realizing it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Danny," Sam said, barely holding back tears of joy, "I almost can't believe that this is happening right now, everything seems too good to be true. But if I'm dreaming right now, I never want to wake up, because this is the best reality I can imagine. I remember the time Desiree granted my wish to never meet you. Those were the worst couple days of my life. That was when I realized how much I took you for granted; how often you made me laugh, how you cheered me up when I was down, how your worry about me, how you're over-protective of me, how you love me. After that I promised myself that I would never take you for granted again, because you're everything I've ever wanted and didn't know I needed. Now that we're older, I can appreciate the little things you do for me even more. I love you, Danny, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Then they spoke, one after the other, until they came to the two little words that changed their status in the eyes of society, but nothing about their relationship. The priest announced their titles and they leaned into each other and kissed.

The reception was outside in the beautiful morning air that Danny loved so much. The food was delicious and Sam got to eat her favorite breakfast food, strawberry crepes.

They were only a few. It was just Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Nathan, Danielle, Aiden, Maddie, Jack, Pamela, Jeremy, Ida, Mr. Lancer; but they all radiated happiness for the couple before them.

As Danny and Sam Fenton looked around they knew it couldn't be any other way. After all, only those who really, truly loved them would make the effort to attend their wedding.

9:00 on a Wednesday morning.

**A/N: Ok, so this is only my fifth story on this site. I haven't written for a while, but it's Spring Break and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. If you couldn't tell, I think Danny and Sam are absolutely perfect for each other. (And I want my wedding to be 9:00 on a Wednesday morning. LOL ) I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and check out my other stories. ;)**


End file.
